Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{-12}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{-12}} = 8^{10-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{-12}}} = 8^{22}} $